MOAB Madness (Special Mission)
MOAB Madness is a Special Mission in Bloons TD 5. The player has 50000 starting cash, and must defeat 50 consecutive MOABs in one round. Description: $50,000 cash to defeat 50 MOABs. Are you up for the task? Requirements: Rank 10 Reward: 150 Monkey Money, 20 Awesome Points The player gets 19050 XP, if he pops all bloons in the mission, which is a good reward for completing just one fast round. Strategies Strategy 1: Start with a Village (to lower the pricetag for towers) followed by 9 Apprentices. They must be placed VERY close together to fit. Upgrade each one 3 times on the second path. You will not have sufficient cash to do so but once the MOABs start coming in and the cash starts rolling, keep upgrading your Apprentices! (Not to a Monkey Master though). When you have finished upgrading them, start upgrading your village. Strategy 2: Build 2 Robo-monkeys at the start, and having around 4 at the end. Road spikes are essential for this strategy. Strategy 3: Put a monkey village in the middle of the stage, and the put technolagy terror. Do what ever you want with the remaining money Strategy 4: Put a monkey village just above the very centre and give it 1/1 upgrades, then add two super monkeys in the centre, one with robo-monkey and plasma vision upgrades, and one with robo-monkey and laser vision upgrades. During the round, give the latter plasma vision, then add a third and give it up to robo-monkey, ignoring the vision upgrades. Variation: Add a super monkey near the small bump on the far right. Give it 1/0, then 1/1, then 1/2, then 2/2. You'll win before you can upgrade it to sun god. This worked for me when 1,2, and 3 didn't work. Strategy 5: Place 4 Boomerang Throwers (fully upgraded to Glaive Lords) in the first bend, so they have the track next to them on three sides. One or two bloons may leak, but only a few and they'll be blues at worst. Strategy 6 '''Place a spectre in the middle and spam moab maulers. Most of the bloons won't even get past the 4th line. '''Stategy 7 '''Place unupgraded monkey aces all over the screen, don't change the path. This tactic only requires rank 12 and it also unlocks a lot of the upgrades for the monkey ace! A strategy to make the above strategies easier, costing 25 NK coins, is to get the Big bloon sabotage premium upgrade, which makes all of the MOABs enter play with only 50% HP. Then you may do any of the strategies listed above to defeat the round. First, put a 2-1 village in the center. Then get a 0-4 Technological Terror next to it, and put down as many spikes as you can afford. Use the Bloon Annihilation Ability when the M.O.A.B.s surround the Technological Terror. During the round, put as many Road Spikes as you can afford. You should have no leaks. Get 3 glue gunners upgraded to bloon liquidifier. then put moab maulers near the start of the track( as many as possible) Than as you go get more and more moab maulers. Start with a sun god above the first bend so it can also hit one of the middle bends. Then put a plasma vision monkey at the very start so it will also hit the end part. Then get an MOAB mauler near that plasma monkey. Use the rest of your money for road spikes at the end and keep piling up spikes during the round. '''Strategy 8: First put a monkey village in the middle of the map, then put a super monkey near the village and upgrade it to monkey god. get another super monkey and upgrade it to plasma vision and bionic super monkey if possible if not, wait until you get enough money from destroying M.O.A.Bs. Add the range upgrades if needed. Strategy 9: '''First put a 0/3 MOAB mauler in the first "U turn". Next put a 3/0 super monkey on top of that U turn. Then at the very start of the track put a 2/0 super monkey so it can hit the end of the track too. If you want, you can put endless road spikes around the track, even though you don't need too Notes on strategies: (regarding updates) '''Strategy 1: The strategy worked before the Monkey Apprentices were updated. However, it does not seem to work anymore. Strategy 2: You can't afford 6 robo-monkeys with $50 000. An alternate strategy that works is just to start with 1 village and 2 robo-monkeys. One robo-monkey needs to have its target priority changed to Strong then back to First after a while. 'Strategy 3: '''Fan clubs have been nerfed and no longer fire triple darters. '"Strategy" 5: '''Premiums work well anytime in any BTD5 game. Trivia *At the end of the mission, the pre-round comment says "Easy peasy" (the default comment for Level 2), which is ironic. Category:Special Missions Category:Additions